Why, Rodney?
by Boolia
Summary: Linda bent down and put her hands on Phineas' shoulders."Phineas," She started, tears in her eyes. "I'm awfully sorry to have to tell you this but..." She took a big gulp, trying not to cry. "It's going to be scary and it's going to be hard...We have to get rid of Perry." The kids gasped, even Candace looked up at her mom from her phone. "What?" "We have to get rid of Perry."
1. Part 1

Why, Rodney? 

Part 1

_"CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS_!" Doofenshmirtz shouted as the platypus jumped off the veranda and flew out on his hang glider. "Well, this scheme failed miserably, as always. I'm going to get a soda from the fridge before I think of tomorrow's scheme…that I'll probably fail at. Wait, why am I talking to myself? Oh well!" He was about to go to the kitchen to get some soda when there was a knock at the door.

"That's weird, I wonder who's knocking on my door. And why am I _still_ talking to myself?" He answered it. There stood Rodney, Dr. Diminutive and the rest of L.O.V.E. M.U.F.F.I.N.

"Greetings Heinz." Rodney greeted. The gang of evil scientists marched in. Doofenshmirtz was confused.

_"Rodney?_" He questioned. "_Dr. Diminutive? Dr. Bloodpudding?_" He closed the door when they were all in. "I don't understand. Why are you all here?" They all looked at him like he was crazy.

"Don't you remember, Heinz?" Rodney asked him. Doofenshmirtz blinked in confusion.

_"Remember_? Remember what?" Rodney sighed.

"Our L.O.V.E. M.U.F.F.I.N meeting, boy, I can't believe I just said 'L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N'. We should probably change the name. Anyways, at our last one, we decided to have the next one at your place, remember?" Doofenshmirtz did a face palm.

"Oh, that was _today_? I completely forgot! I'm completely unprepared." Dr. Diminutive looked around the destroyed apartment.

"No _kidding_!" He observed. "This place looks like a hurricane was just here."

"Foiled by your nemesis again, Heinz?" Rodney asked.

"_Well_…you see…" He held his head in shame. "Yes." Rodney shook his head in disappointment.

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk_ Heinz, when will you ever learn?" Doofenshmirtz looked at them all.

_ "What_? Learn what?"

"You just don't get it, do you?"

_"Get_? Get what? What am I suppose to get?"

"Heinz, what you are doing is unacceptable."

"What's unacceptable?"

_"Boy,"_ Bloodpudding said, rolling his eyes. "He _really_ doesn't get it! This is just sad."

"Being defeated by your nemesis all the time."

"Well I get defeated by him because he outsmarts me."

"And why is that?"

"Well because he's a suave, semi-aquatic…"

"Drop it Heinz! You fail because you're a loser." This made Doofenshmirtz angry.

_"Hey_!"

"Time to face facts Heinz, all of your inventions are complete busts, your Magnetism Magnifier, your Slave-inator, Drill -inator, Media-Erase-inator."

_"Ooh; ooh_!" Dr. Diminutive cried. "Let's not forget the Combine-inator, De-Handsome-inator, and the Cool-inator. "

"And that you were going to transport Big Ben from London to Dansville because you didn't want to go to the store and buy a larger watch." Dr. Bloodpudding put in. "You said it would be too much of a 'hassle'.

_"Okay, okay_!" Doofenshmirtz admitted. "I know about all of my failures. Don't rub it in."

"We have to Heinz," Rodney told him. "We're evil. Your plans fail and we know why."

_"Why_? Because I'm 'the world's dumbest villain?'"

"_Boy_." Spoke Dr. Diminutive. "You got that right. Make it the _galaxy's_ dumbest villain', no no, the _universe's_!_" _Doofenshmirtz looked at him.

"You really like to rub it in, don't you?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"You fail because of that." Rodney continued. "_And_ your nemesis."

"Well yeah," Doof agreed. "That's because. He's a suave semi- aquatic…"

"Enough Heinz! You need to take it one step at a time. Get rid of your nemesis first and then world domination."

"I don't want world domination. I just want tri-state area…domination."

"Whatever. The point is if you want to succeed, get rid of the problem."

"Only then is when you will be able reach to your evil goal." Bloodpudding added. "Without your nemesis getting in your way."

"I _tried_!" Doof complained. "I tried making him my evil slave and making him my butler. But no matter what, he somehow ruins them every time. I even turned myself into a platypus so that we'll be evenly matched." He sighed. "Maybe I should give up." The other scientists gasped.

"Don't do that!" Dr. Diminutive said. "That'll only make you weaker. You must _never_ give up; no matter what the odds may be!" Dr. D sighed again.

"You're right, but what can I do? How can I get rid of a skillful anthropomorphic platypus agent?"

"You'll figure something out Heinz…hopefully." Rodney told him. He and his fellow scientists headed for the door. Norm had a plateful of brownies and a pile of napkins stacked neatly in his hands. He was in his maid outfit.

"Before you leave," He started. "Do any of you fellas want a brownie? I made them myself." Rodney grabbed one and took a bite.

"At least you made _one_ useful invention." He took a napkin and left. Then, one by one, the other scientists all lined up and each took a brownie and a napkin as they left. Dr. Diminutive was the last to leave.

"Your robot make good brownies, Heinz," The short scientist told him. "If you make another success like him, you are guaranteed to defeat your foe." He then closed the door behind him.

"I really liked them!" Norm concluded. "I hope they drop by again!" Doof just looked at him and took a napkin and the last brownie on the plate.

_"Whatever_!" He said. He sat on his couch. "Now leave me alone as I think of a plan to get rid of Perry the Platypus."

"You mean, think of a plan that will ultimately fail?" Doof just looked at him.

"Just leave."

_"Yes sir_!" And with that, Norm went back into the kitchen as his boss sat on the couch, thinking up a plan.

_ "I can't believe it_!" Doof cried the next morning. He has just woken up. He had slept on the couch the entire night. "Perry the Platypus will be here in a few hours and I still don't have an evil scheme yet. How can he foil it when I don't have one to foil?" Norm was beside him.

"Maybe some breakfast will make you feel better." The robot told him. The doctor stood up.

"You're right. Maybe after I get some food in me, I can think more clearly. Norm, make me some Evil-O's and pour me some OJ." Norm saluted.

_"Will do_, sir!" He went into the kitchen. Doof was about to follow when a knock was at the door.

"Is that Perry the Platypus?" He went to the door and answered it. "Sorry Perry the Platypus. I don't have a scheme yet, can you come back la-?" He then saw that it was Rodney. He was alone this time.

_"Rodney_?" He asked. "What do you want?" Rodney came in and showed him a printout from the Internet. It was about platypuses.

"I printed this off last night." He said. "Read what I have highlighted. I think you will be slightly surprised." Heinz scanned though the pages and saw something highlighted in yellow. He read it.

"Platypuses are illegal to own as a pet." He read out loud. He looked at Rodney. "So, what are you getting at?"

"Don't be dense, Heinz. Don't you see? It's against the law to own a platypus. That's what illegal means, against the law." Doof glared at his rival.

"I know what 'illegal' means; I'm not an idiot." He looked confused again. "But, I'm still confused about all this."

"Well from what I read, platypuses are unlawful mainly because of the venom in the male platypus' spurs."

"I had to go to the hospital due to Perry the Platypus' venom before."

"You _see_? Platypuses _are _dangerous!"

"So, what do you think we should do?"

"I think we should show your brother this printout. Convince him to ban all platypus ownership. That includes the O.W.C.A and Perry the Platypus will be forced to leave. With him out of the way, you'll be one step closer to world domination!"

_"Uh_, I just want to take over the Tri-State area, not the whole world, maybe later." Rodney sighed.

_"Fine; whatever_!"

"So, how are we going to convince him? Are we going to hypnotize him or what? Because I already tried that with having school 24/7, and that didn't work out." Rodney clasped his hands together and had an evil grin. He also had an evil glint in his eye.

"You'll see, Heinz." He then looked at him. "And school 24/7? _Really_ Heinz? How s _that_ evil?"

"Well, it was evil for the kids. It was also evil for the faculty and staff and also the children's' families and I assume their relatives; I mean, who wants to go to work or school 24/7?" Rodney rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe you convinced him." Doofenshmirtz told Rodney the next day. They, along with a huge crowd, including the Flynn-Fletchers were all gathered in front of City Hall, waiting for the mayor to speak. There were television cameras and reporters standing by. "How did you do it? Most importantly, how did you make Roger say yes?"

"Well at first he said no, and that the law was too trivial to enforce, but then I zapped him with my Persuade-Izer, after that he completely agreed with me."

_"Wow_! You've done really well for yourself, haven't you?"

"Yes. Yes I have."

"So, _why_ are we here again, mom?" Phineas asked his mom.

"Roger Doofenshmirtz called a press release on a new law he passed." His mother answered.

"What law is that?"

"That is what we're going to find out." Linda replied.

"I hope he announces it soon." Candace said, who was texting on her cell phone. "Because once Jeremy gets off from work, we are going to go out to a restaurant, then to a movie."

"Remember to get back at ten, sweetheart."

_"Sure, whatever_ mom!" She said, not taking her eyes off of the screen.

"I hope it's quick too, Candace." Lawrence said. "I got to get to my antique business. We have got a big sale today for one day only."

"_Ladies and gentlemen_," The announcer spoke over the intercom. "_Boys and girls_, get ready for your mayor, _Roger Doofenshmirtz_!" Fireworks and fog engulfed the stage as high-spirited music and a heart-pounding bass line deafened the crowd from two-story speakers. Roger then came from out of the curtain, waving to everyone as he approached the podium. Everyone cheered.

"I swear," Doof told Rodney. "That Roger specially chose the announcer to introduce him just to bug me." Linda nudged her daughter.

"Okay Candace," Linda told her. "Time to be respectful and listen. Put that away."

"Just a minute." Candace responded, eyes still glued to the screen as she typed.

"_This is it_!" Rodney said, getting excited.

_"Wow_!" Doofenshmirtz observed. "You're getting really excited about getting rid of my nemesis, aren't you?"

"Now I have gathered all of you to…" Roger started.

"_Mayor, we love you_!" Someone shouted from the audience. Roger smiled.

"Thanks…to whoever said that, you're too kind. Now, onto business." He cleared his throat. "A local resident has reminded me of a law that I have overlooked. Now as I'm sure you know; platypuses are illegal to keep as pets in all other major areas, except here."

"Here it comes!" Rodney said, eagerly waiting of what was coming.

"I am hereby banning ownership of platypuses in Dansville." Everyone gasped except Doofenshmirtz and Rodney. Rodney cheered, jumping like a little kid. Doof's mouth went agape in astonishment. "If anyone owns a pet platypus, you should get rid of it at once, or risk a heavy fine. They do not make good house pets; they need the resources out in nature to survive. They are illegal mainly because of the venom in the male platypus' feet. Now, small animals can die from it and maybe small children, but for the most part, it'll give you excruciating pain that may last for a long time. There is a fine to anyone who owns such a pet, they'll be sent to jail and children to foster care if they refuse to give up their beloved animal."

_"Goodness_!" Linda cried. Phineas and Ferb looked at their mom. They were both concerned with this news.

"What are we going to do, mom?" The red- headed boy questioned. Linda looked at her worried son. Linda looked at Lawrence.

"We've got to do what's right, Lawrence." Lawrence looked at her.

"But it'll break the kids' hearts." Lawrence said.

"I know, but it's the law. We have to do it." Lawrence sighed.

"You're right." He agreed.

"What're you telling dad, mom?" Phineas wanted to know. Their parents looked at them. Linda bent down and put her hands on Phineas' shoulders.

_"Phineas_," She started, tears in her eyes. "I'm awfully sorry to have to tell you this but…" She took a big gulp, trying not to cry. "It's gonna be scary and it's gonna be hard… We have to get rid of Perry." The kids gasped, even Candace looked up at her mom from her phone.

"_What_?"

"We have to get rid of Perry."


	2. Part 2

Part 2

_"No!"_ Phineas said. "No, I won't do it. I won't give up Perry!"

"We have to Phineas." Linda told him. "It's either that or they'll separate us."

"But isn't there another way?" Linda shook her head sadly.

"I'm afraid not sweetheart." Phineas looked at his sister and stepbrother who had tears in their eyes. He looked back at his mom with tears in his own eyes.

"Do we really have to?"

"Yes sweetheart. We do." He then let his mom embrace him as he cried. Linda smoothed her son's hair. Lawrence did the same to Ferb and Candace. Candace even shut off her phone and put it in her pocket. The two parents paid attention to the mayor again. So did all the other parents after comforting their own crying children.

"Yes, I hate to have to do this." Roger exclaimed. "But as mayor, it is my job to make this city safe, so I must. I'm really sorry to all of you who must now go home and get rid of your pet. Someone will come tomorrow and take your pet to a refuge in Australia. I hope you don't think badly of me; I'm only doing what's best. I hope you understand. Thanks for your cooperation." He left the podium and went behind the curtain. Everybody got up and began leaving.

"Come on sweetie." Linda told her son. "Let's go home and spend our last day with Perry." Phineas sniffed.

"Okay mom." He agreed, sadly. The Flynn-Fletchers headed for their car.

_"YES_!" Rodney cheered. "I've done it!" He looked at Doctor D. "_See_ Heinz? See what a very _good_ evil plan does for you? I say we celebrate with all of LOVEMUFFIN. _Ugh_! I can't believe I said our stupid team name again. Well, it'll be tomorrow at noon in the park."

The moment they arrived home, Phineas raced towards his pet who was outside to greet them home and hugged him, crying. Perry was confused, what was going on? Why was his owner hugging him like this?

_"Oh Perry_!" His owner sobbed. "Mayor Doofenshmirtz passed a new law, saying that all platypus ownership is illegal; we have to let you go!" Perry's eyes widened. _What_? He looked at his owner whose tears were getting in his fur.

_"Kids_," Linda began. "You can invite your friends so they can say farewell to Perry.

"Okay Mom." Phineas agreed. He and Ferb went to call their friends. Candace called her friends to tell them the news. They were all devastated. Stacy understood why Candace didn't text her back and said she didn't think she would've been in the texting mood ether if she were in a similar situation. Candace and Jeremy still went on their date.

Phineas, Ferb and their friends went to the park with Perry.

"So, is this really Perry's last day?" Isabella asked. Phineas nodded.

"Fraid so." He told her. "The mayor is sending somebody to take Perry to a ref…"

"I know, Phineas. I saw the broadcast of the town meeting on channel five with my mom and Pinky." She looked at Perry. "I just can't believe it. Didn't you guys have him for like five years?"

"Yes." Phineas stroked his pet. "Yes we did."

They spent nearly the whole day at the park. They played fetch, had a picnic lunch, went for a walk, and played with him on the playground.

Back at the house, they had dinner and played some more with Perry until their friends had to go home. Candace was still not home.

"Well Perry." Isabella said to the platypus. "You be good now. We'll miss you."

"This will be a sad page to write in my Phineas and Ferb scrapbook." Irving observed, tears in his eyes. Buford eyed him

"Do you have a page on _everything_ that Dinnerbell and his stepbrother does?" He wanted to know. Irving nodded, sniffing. "That's just creepy!"

"You know," Baljeet stated. "Perry won't be gone forever. You'll always have him in your hearts."

"That we will." Phineas agreed, patting the platypus. "That we will."

"So true." Ferb added. "So true."

After their breakfast the next morning, the whole Flynn-Fletchers had their picture taken with Perry in the backyard in front of the tree. They went into the house and the doorbell.

"That must be for Perry." Lawrence said. "I'll get it." He went to the door and answered it. A man came in with a pet carrier.

"I'm here for the platypus." The man said. Phineas went towards the man, Perry in his hands. He placed Perry down. Tears welled in his eyes as he petted him.

"Well Perry, you were the best pet a boy could ever ask for." He hugged him. "We're going to miss you." Candace and Ferb hugged the monotreme as well.

"Well I'm sorry I have to do this." The man said. "But I have too."

"We know." Phineas told him. "You'll take care of him, won't you?"

"Don't you worry. The refuge people will take good care of him."

"Go Perry." Phineas told his pet. Perry strolled up to the cage door. He then looked back at his family with a hopeful expression, begging to stay and for the awful man to go away.

"Go Perry." Phineas repeated. Perry sighed and went the rest of the way in.

Once in, the man shut the cage door and picked it up. Perry looked at his family from within the cage. Phineas went to the cage.

"Be good Perry and take care." The man began to leave. Perry looked at his family as they disappeared from the doorway.

The man then went to the back of the truck and placed Perry's cage in with the others. After he closed it and left; Perry looked at the other cages with platypuses in them. He was surprised. He never knew that so many people in Danville had pet platypuses.

The platypus laid down in his cage. He had tears in his eyes.

They drove and drove. It wasn't until they were on the highway when the ride got a little bumpy. Perry awoke to his cage bouncing up and down. He looked out. All of the other cages were bouncing as well.

Suddenly, a big bump in the road caused Perry's cage to jump so hard that it fell off the truck!

When the cage landed on the ground, the cage broke open. The platypus clambered out. He looked around to make sure that the coast was clear. When it was; he wasted no time. He ran to OWCA headquarters. He couldn't go back to the Flynn-Fletchers. He'd just get them in trouble. Maybe the Major can clear this mess up.

When he got there, he went though the revolving doors. He stood on his hind legs and put on his fedora. He then heard crying and sad animal sounds. He looked up. There was his boss, Carl and his fellow agents, all with tears in their eyes, even Wanda Acronym and all of her agents were there. They were all holding back tears. Perry then noticed there was a banner. He looked at it. 'Farewell Agent P' it read. He couldn't believe his eyes. _What_?! He was leaving here too? There was also a slice of chocolate cake on a nearby stool.

_"Oh, Agent P!"_ Monogram cried, running over and hugging the semi-aquatic mammal. "I was just about to call you." He looked at him. "Your family gave you up because of the new law?" The platypus nodded sadly. "I'm so sorry! You must be heartbroken!" He hugged the animal agent again.

_"Sir?"_ Carl spoke up through his tears. "Shouldn't we tell him?" Monogram looked at him and stood up.

"Oh yes. Yes we should." He looked at the agent platypus. "Agent P. I'm sorry to have to tell you this but…we have to let you go." Tears started forming in Perry's eyes. _What, why_?

"I'm sorry but Rodney from LOVEMUFFIN told me that Roger Doofenshmirtz has not only outlawed platypus ownership but also banned them from working as secret agents." Perry's eyes widened. _What_? Roger _knows_ about him working here? How does he even _know_ about the organization? He then gave his boss a look. You _trust_ Rodney?

"You must be thinking 'why am I even _trusting _Rodney?' 'You shouldn't be trusting him; he's evil.'" His boss said as if he read the platypus's mind. "Well, that's what I wondered at first, but…" He held up a document stating the new law. "Read the bottom part, Agent P." The platypus read the bottom.

"And in addition to banning platypus ownership in all of Danville, they are also banned from government organizations, such as the OWCA, and private employment.' It read. His face saddened as he saw the mayor's signature. His boss took the sheet away.

"I don't know how the mayor even found our organization but he did. He gave Perry the plate of cake. "Well, this is for you." Perry grabbed the cake. He didn't feel like eating. He was too sad. Pinky went over to comfort the sad monotreme. The dog whimpered through all of his uncontrollable shaking.

"Eat, Agent P." Monogram told him. "That's your last order." Perry gave a small smile but frowned again as soon as he took a bite of cake. He ate it slowly; not wanting to believe this was coming true.

"Well Agent P," Monogram said to him when they were all outside of the OWCA. Perry had already given him his spy badge and watch along with his other spy equipment. He kept his hat for Doofenshmirtz later. "Although it's hard to say goodbye, I must. You were a splendid agent all of these years. We're really going to miss you." He then bent down and hugged him. Perry hugged him back. "Take care!"

"Does he really have to leave, sir?" Carl asked through his tears. "Maybe we can persuade Roger Doofenshmirtz to reconsider." Monogram looked at him and shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry Carl, but there's nothing we can do."

_"But…but_ what if Doofenshmirtz makes a persuadeinator to change his brother's mind?"

"Carl please, don't make this any harder then it already is. Besides, Agent P will always be in our memories. That's something Roger can't outlaw."

"That's very true, sir. Goodbyes always have to be so hard." Monogram stood up. He watched as Perry's animal friends were hugging the platypus goodbye.

"Yes they are, Carl. Yes they are. Well, Agent P, one last salute to send you off." Everybody saluted to Perry. Perry did the exact same thing.

Perry then left as he heard sad goodbyes and animal sounds from behind him.

Perry went to DEI to say goodbye to Doofenshmirtz. He went in the elevator and pressed the top floor.

He knocked on his door. The doctor opened it.

_"Perry the Platypus_?" He asked. "What are you doing here? I'm about to go to a LOVEMUFFIN party in celebration of getting rid of you." The platypus ran and hugged the doctor. Then he tearfully waved goodbye.

"Wait, Perry the Platypus." The doctor spoke. "Before you go, can you break my door again, so I have something to remember you by? Try to make a gaping hole in the shape of yourself breaking in? Can you do that? Please?" Perry nodded and rammed into the door, making a huge gaping hole in the shape of him breaking in. He then waved at the doctor, tears still in his eyes and ran for the elevator.

"_CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"_ Doofenshmirtz cursed, through the opening. He then looked at the hole. Tears formed in his eyes. "_Curse you_!" He then lost his tears and looked determined.

_"Norm_," He began. "I know what I'm going to do today! I'm going to get my nemesis back whether Rodney likes it or not!"


	3. Part 3

Part 3

"Wait again, Perry the Platypus!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz called. He ran out of his apartment room. He had just reached the elevator when he saw one close with Perry in it.

_"Drat_!" He cursed. "I can't let Perry the Platypus get away." He ran for the door to the stairwell.

By the time he reached the bottom, he was out of breath. But he had to stop his nemesis from getting any further. The doctor ran outside and looked around. When he saw Perry walking slowly on the sidewalk, he ran to catch up with him.

_"Wait, Perry the Platypus_!" The doctor caught up with him. The platypus stopped and looked at the exhausted Dr. D. "Don't…go…any further. I...need to…catch my breath. Can you wait…a minute until I can…breathe normally…again?" Perry waited until the doctor caught his breath. "Thanks Perry the Platypus." The doctor looked at him.

"Listen Perry the Platypus, I don't want you to leave." Perry gave Dr. D a sad look. I don't want to leave either. "It doesn't have to be this way. The only reason my brother Roger is banning platypus ownership is because Rodney told him the laws in other states and zapped him with his Persuadeizer." Perry's eyes widened. _What_?! "This is all Rodney's doing! I never agreed to it!" Perry gave him a look.

"Okay, I went along with it at first, but then I realized my mistake." The doctor bent down and put his hands on the semi- aquatic mammal's shoulders. "I need you Perry the Platypus. You aren't just my nemesis, but you are also my best friend." Perry stated developing tears of joy in his eyes. "And if Rodney can't see what a great platypus you are, then its his loss." Perry smiled and Doctor D smiled back. The evil scientist and animal agent both hugged each other. When they were done, Dr. D stood up. "Now let's show Rodney and the others what true frienemyship is all about." And with that, Dr. D, and Perry held hands and went to the park.

When they got to the park, Dr. D took the teal mammal to the bush near the LOVEMUFFIN party. A long table with punch and snacks was already there. So were Rodney and the other LOVEMUFFIN members. In the bush, Dr. D bent down to Perry.

"You stay here Perry the Platypus until I give you the signal." Dr. D instructed him. He stood up. Perry tugged on his lab coat. The scientist looked at him. The platypus gave him a questioning look. What signal?

"Oh right! We don't have a signal yet." He thought about this. "How about…_hmmmm_, how about I just give you a whistle?" Perry nodded. Alright. A simple whistle. Sounds good to me!

"Perfect, then we'll do just that! Now, I'm going. You just wait until you hear that whistle." Perry saluted. You can count on me!

So as Dr. D went out from behind the bush, Perry stayed to watch, waiting for the signal.

"Heinz, you're late!" Rodney said as soon as he saw him. "What took you so long?"

"Oh well I…"  
"It doesn't by chance have anything to do with your nemesis, does it Heinz?"

_"What?_ _Heavens no!"_

"Good, because he should've been on his way to the airport with those other beaver duck creatures this morning."

"Yeah he was! I saw a truckload of platypuses pass by on my way over here."

"Good. Now, let's go get some punch to celebrate the victory that is Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Ott.."

_"Dude,"_ Dr. Doofenshmirtz interrupted. He and the others were already at the punch table. "Not to be mean or anything- oh who am I kidding? To be mean, are you going to have some punch?" He drank some. "They're really refreshing!"

"Yes; yes I am!" He went to have some punch. Dr. Bloodpudding then saw something teal in the bushes. He went to investigate.

"And who do we have here?" Dr. Bloodpudding asked himself when he saw the agent platypus spying on the party.

A shiver went up Perry's spine when he heard Dr. Bloodpudding's voice. The platypus turned around slowly and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the evil scientist. He gulped and gave the scientist a lame smile. The platypus then dropped it. He was about to run when Dr. Bloodpudding grabbed him.

"Nice try platypus!" Dr. Bloodpudding snarled as Perry struggled in his grasp. "You're coming with me!" And with that, Dr. Bloodpudding went out of the bushes with a still struggling Perry. He went towards his comrades.

"Rodney," Dr. Diminutive told him. "Since you succeeded so well with banning all platypuses; do you think you can help me with getting rid of my nemesis, Newton the Gnu?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz gave him a puzzled look.

"Who would have a gnu as a pet?" The short scientist just looked at him.

"Who would have a platypus as a pet?"

"Okay touché; you got me there." He went back in drinking his punch. So did Dr. Diminutive.

"Sorry." Rodney said to him. "You have to do that on your own." The small scientist was disappointed. "The only reason why I helped Heinz was because he's an idiot and was a lost cause."

"Hey!" Doof snapped.

"Anyways, with my machine, I'm going to persuade the mayor to ban all kitty cats."

"Because you can't do it yourself, right?" Doof put in.

"Shut up Heinz!" Doof just drank and said nothing more. Rodney drank as well.

"_Rodney!_" Dr. Bloodpudding spoke. They all looked at him. "Look who I found spying on us from the bushes." He threw Perry to the ground.

"_What?!"_ Rodney wanted to know. "That can't be! The mayor banned them. He should be on the way to Australia."

"He must've escaped." A scientist piped up. "And was planning to ambush us."

"But he's not a spy anymore. His boss should've fired him."

"Maybe he convinced his animal friends to ambush us at the right moment. Let's see if there's more." He was about to check when Doof spoke up.

"I brought him." The scientists all looked at him like he was crazy.  
"You bought your nemesis?" Rodney questioned.

"Rodney," Doof started. "I can explain…. Actually no I can't… Actually I can, but don't want to." Rodney released a deep sigh.

"_Unbelievable_! This is just unbelievable." He looked at him. "And I suppose you helped him escape."

"No, he did that on his own I think."

"But he's your _nemesis!_ You're supposed to hate him."

"Oh, I hate him all right. I hate him with every bone in my body." He then smiled at Perry. "Which is why I can't bare to lose him. You could say I love to hate him." Perry smiled up at the doctor, stood up and ran to hug him. Doof bent down and petted his head. "I just can't imagine a life without this little fella." Every scientist's jaws dropped.

"What on _earth_ are you _saying,_ Heinz?" Rodney questioned. "You're not actually saying you are _friends_ with your nemesis?"

"I guess I am. And I think the term is frenemy."

"So, you're saying you _like_ it when he thwarts your evil plans? You _like_ it when he causes you pain? You _like_ it that you lose and to know that your evil scheme is ruined?"

"Yes, yes and yes. And I think he does too, don't you Perry the Platypus?" Perry nodded. Doof looked at Rodney again. "Does it say in the villain handbook that the villain can't be best friends with their nemeses?"

"Well, no. But it's a known fact, Heinz. Just like it's a known fact that Santa Clause doesn't exist. There's no dang way a chubby man can deliver gifts to good children all around the globe on a sleigh with flying reindeer. There's no dang way!"

"Oh he's real all right." Doof told him. "I have his CD. Perry and I saw him, isn't that right, Perry the Platypus?" Perry smiled as he nodded. _He even rode in the elevator with me. My owners, Phineas and Ferb and their friends saw him too_. Rodney sighed.

"Fine. But my point is that you and the beaver tail thing shouldn't be friends. It's against the rules."

_"Wait_, you just said there aren't any rules about that sort of thing, and now you're _changing _it? You can't do that; only an evil person would do that."

"My point exactly."

"Oh, right." He looked at Perry who looked back at him all teary eyed again. Doofenshmirtz then was determined again.

"You know Rodney, I don't care if you think it's stupid that my best friend is my nemesis! It's _my_ decision, not yours!" He looked at Perry and smiled. "And I think I did something right after all." Perry smiled through his tears.

"But your nemesis doesn't talk! Doesn't that bother you?"

"I don't care if he can't talk, that's why he's an animal. You don't need words to communicate. Facial expressions and body langrage are plenty." Perry was touched that the doctor was standing up for him. You _go _Dr. D!

_"Wow!_" Rodney observed. "You must be the dumbest villain in the world to believe that."

"Make that the _universe!"_ Dr. Diminutive added.

"That's fine." Doof said. He looked at Perry again. "That's just fine."

_"Heinz_! You're a disgrace to villains everywhere. We don't want you or that beaver-tailed freak of nature's presence anymore." He pointed out of the park. "_Out_! If you can't be a normal villain and hate your nemesis, then you can just leave!"

_"Fine_! I don't want to be here anyway. Perry the Platypus and I are out; _peace!_" He leaned back towards Rodney. "Oh and FYI, Perry the Platypus is a platypus. That's why he's _called _Perry the 'Platypus'".

"Go away."

"Right, but before we go, we're going to help ourselves to some cake, okay?" He jammed both his hands into the cake and ripped out a huge chunk.

"_JUST LEAVE_!" Shoving gobs of cake into his mouth, Doofenshmirtz bolted out of the park. Perry followed.

"So, where're you going now?" Doofenshmirtz asked Perry, crumbs and frosting flying out of his mouth. "I mean since you got fired from the OWCA and you can't live with a family because you are banned." Perry shrugged. I don't know what I'll do. I could board the next airplane to Australia or something. Doof then snapped his fingers.

"I know!" He exclaimed. He looked at Perry. "How about you live with me!" Perry stopped. What? He looked at the doctor. "I mean, sure platypus ownership might be banned, but _hello? Evil_!" Perry shook his head. No, I can't let you do that. You probably deserve going to prison, but not like that.

"Oh come on; Perry the Platypus! Just because you don't work for the OWCA anymore doesn't mean we can't be nemesises anymore." Perry sighed and went further ahead. "Perry the Platypus?"

The doctor went towards him and saw that his nemesis was fighting back tears. "Perry the Platypus?" Perry didn't respond. He just kept fighting back tears, thinking about the Flynn-Fletchers.

The doctor felt sad seeing his nemesis so gloomy. He then thought a bit and snapped his fingers.

_"That's it!"_ He looked at Perry who gave him a puzzled look. "Perry the Platypus, I'm going to fix this ugly mess once and for all; _come on_!" And with that, the doctor took Perry's hand and dragged him to DEI.

"I'm going to call my brother." Doofenshmirtz told Perry once they got into his room. Perry sighed. This isn't going to work.

"Oh, come on! I thought you were a platypus, not a sourpuss. I'm going to try. You can sit and read magazines if you want." He went off. "I'll tell Norm to bring you some muffins." Perry sat in a chair and picked up a magazine to read.

Doof came back minutes later with a sad expression on his face. Perry looked at him, muffin in hand. "It didn't work." Perry sighed. "You knew that it wouldn't work, didn't you, Perry the Platypus?" Perry nodded.

"Well, I'm not going to fail _this _time, Perry the Platypus! Be right back!" He went to his room to get some tools. He returned minutes later with his tools and he and the platypus went to work building an inator.

Hours later, they were done. It was basically a helmet with an attached remote that was plugged in the helmet.

"This, Perry the Platypus, is my persuadeinator. We're going to see my brother and convince him again. If we get the same result, I'll press the blue button, which will atomically change his mind. I'll get you back in the agency yet!"

Before Perry could think about this, his nemesis took his hand and dragged him out of the room. "Come on Perry the Platypus; there's no time to lose!"

They saw Roger beside the road looking at the sea. It was sunset. Doof went up to him. Perry hid in the bushes.

_"Hey Rog_!" Doofenshmirtz greeted his brother. Roger saw him and gave him a friendly wave and smile.

_"Heinz_!" He said. He looked at the sunset behind the sea. "Isn't this beautiful? I came here just to watch the sunset. Care to join me?"

"Actually I came here to ask you something."

"Sure, ask away."

"Well, remember I called about the new platypus laws earlier."

"Yeah."

"I came back to ask if you changed your mind." Roger looked at his brother like he was crazy.

_"What?"_

"Did you change your mind? Can we have platypuses as pets and can they have their jobs back? Say, working as secret agents?" Roger burst out laughing. "Well, is that a yes or no?" Roger looked at his brother, still laughing.

"Oh, you crack me _up _sometimes, Heinz! The answer is no."

_"What_? But I know a platypus who wants his job back." Roger stopped laughing and looked serious.

"Heinz, I'm sorry that you don't approve of this new law, several people don't, especially the kids. But if waves of people get injured from platypus venom, guess who they'll blame? Me, for allowing platypuses as pets. I'm doing everyone a favor Heinz, platypuses are just too dangerous. I'm sorry but that's the way it has to be." He looked at the sunset again. "But I'll never ban watching a glorious sunset! People will hate me for sure then and they won't re-elect me; I know I wouldn't!" Doofenshmirtz looked mad.

"Roger, you will unban platypus employment/ownership!" He was about to press the button when his brother turned around again.

"What did you say, Heinz?"

"Nothing." Roger was about to turn around again when he tripped on a stick. "_Whoa_!" He tumbled over down the cliff. Perry ran over and leaned to where the mayor once was, fear in his eyes.

_"Darn it_!" Doofenshmirtz cursed. "I was going to push him. The mayor splashed in the sea and the current dragged him away.

_"HELPPPPP_!" He screamed. "SOMEBODY, ANYBODY, _SAVE ME!"_ Doofenshmirtz was thinking. Hearing the mayor's cry for help, Perry took off his hat and ran to the water on all fours. "Say, wasn't Perry the Platypus right next to me?"

The platypus dived in and swam after Roger at top speed.

"_HELP ME_!" Roger cried again. "_SOMEBODY HELP M_…" Perry chattered to get his attention. Roger opened his eyes and looked at Perry. He noticed the stick. "Oh." He held on to the other end of the stick. "Swim me to shore, fella!" Perry tried with all his might, fighting the current and now the extra weight. Still, he managed to get him to the rocky ledge.

They both laid exhausted when they were out of the water. Roger looked at the semi-aquatic mammal who just saved his life and petted him. "Thank you, little fella." Perry smiled back.

Roger then stood up and picked up Perry. He carried him up the rocky cliff and stepped over the metal barrier. Doofenshmirtz ran up to them.

"This is a good platypus, Heinz." Roger told his brother. He stroked Perry's fur again.

"So does that mean you are going to change back the law?" Roger stopped petting Perry and frowned. He shook his head.

"Sorry, I can't. They're still too dangerous with those spurs." Perry frowned. He knew this was too good to be true. Roger put him and the ground and petted his head.

"Sorry, little buddy." He got up and walked away. Seeing Perry down in the dumps, Doofenshmirtz pressed the button.

A beam shot out and struck the mayor. Roger turned around.

"What am I _saying?_ That platypus saved my life; I'm re-changing the law. Platypuses are once again allowed as pets and are re-employed." Both doctor and platypus smiled. Roger stroked the platypus's chin. "I don't know what I was thinking. We need more animals like this one." He then picked him up and took him to his limousine.

"Come on fella; you'll be the first ever platypus to ride in a limo." He opened the door and put Perry in. "Now sit tight, you'll be home tomorrow."

"Great," Doofenshmirz told himself. "Figures, Roger didn't invite me to ride in the his fancy limo. It's not fair; that platypus gets to ride in the limo but not me." He left for the DEI. "I have to walk."

"Mom, is the mayor going to ban something else?" Phineas wanted to know. They were with a huge gathering in front of city hall again. There were cameras all over, ready to record the whole thing.

"Don't know sweetie." Linda answered. "The mayor didn't give out a reason to why we're all here. He says it's a surprise." Linda looked at Candace with her cell phone. "Maybe it'll be cell phones." Phineas laughed at that as he looked at his sister texting away.

"I don't think it'll be cell-phones Mom."

"I do _not_ want to be around Candace if that happens." Ferb put in.

"You said it bro!"

"If only he can outlaw little brothers." Candace said under her breath.

Moments later, the announcer over the loudspeaker announced Roger's arrival. There were cheers all around. They did the same routine as the last one. As the fog died down, Phineas was confused when he saw a pet carrier in his hand.

"I didn't know that our mayor had a pet." Phineas observed. Linda shrugged.

"Maybe he just adopted recently and just wanted to show the pet off." Linda responded.

Roger then put the cage on a nearby stool and opened the cage door. He gestured for the creature to come out. A teal platypus strolled out. Phineas recognized immediately that the platypus was Perry.

"Mom, what's Perry doing with the mayor?" Phineas asked his mother. Linda looked shocked; so did Candace.

"How d'you know that's Perry?" Candace questioned. "That could be just a other teal, tangerine-billed platypus." Phineas looked on stage as Roger carried Perry to the microphone, then back at his sister.

"No, it's Perry; I know him from anywhere."

Roger then tapped the microphone. The noises from the audience died down.

"Earlier," Roger spoke. "As you all recall; I had put a law into effect stating that platypus ownership is banned in all of Danville." The audience all nodded. "Well, I made a mistake." The audience was confused. Roger then petted Perry's fur. "Yesterday when I was watching the sunset, I tripped on a stick and fell off the rocky cliff." The audience gasped.

"This platypus then bolted from out of nowhere and saved my life by pulling me up with the help of a stick, maybe the same stick that tripped me."

"Anyways, if it wasn't for this remarkable creature, I may not be here today. Therefore, platypus ownership/employment is now legal again." Everyone cheered, even Monogram, Carl, Doofenshmirtz all of the kids' friends and other people who all watched from their TVs. "I called the Australian refuge and the platypuses had all just arrived. They're now bringing them back so you should all reunite with you platypuses in the morning." There were more cheers from the audience, especially from the children. "Now, would this platypuses' owner step forward? I want a picture with you and the platypus." Phineas and Ferb went up.

"Make that owner_s_!" Phineas corrected. Roger chuckled.

"Oops, my bad. I mean owner_s_!" As soon as the boys came on, Roger lowered the mike to Phineas

"And what are your names?"

"My name is Phineas and my brother is Ferb."

"And what is your extraordinary pet's name?"

"His name is Perry." Roger looked at Perry. He placed a medal around Perry's neck and shook the platypus's hand.

"Thanks for saving my life Perry. You are something special. Your owners are lucky to have you." Perry chattered.

"And we're lucky to have him as our pet." Phineas smiled and petted his pet. "There's nothing like the special bond between boys and their platypus."

"Well that's great to hear. It sounds like you two really love him."

"Yes, yes we do. We can't imagine a life without him."

"Well, it's picture time! You hold Perry. Ferb will stand next to you and I will stand behind you guys."

"Okay, let's do it." The redheaded boy picked up Perry and went into position with Ferb and Roger. The photographer readied his camera.

"_Say cheese_!" Said the cameraman. Everybody smiled except Perry.

"_Cheese_!" They all said at once. And with a flash, the picture was done.

"Okay boys, you can go home now and take special care of that platypus of yours."

"We will!" Phineas promised and he and Ferb went off the stage and back to their parents and sister. They all admired Perry's medal except Candace as Roger spoke to the audience again.

"Well, that concludes this town meeting. Until next time, Roger Doofenshmirtz is out, peace!" And with that he left the stage and went behind the curtain. Everyone cheered and left.

Phineas, Ferb and even Candace hugged their pet before they followed their parents.

That night, the OWCA had a 'Welcome Back Perry' party. Perry was wearing his hat again (Agent E, the bald eagle, had retrieved it for him from the cliffside where he saved Roger. Carl brushed it clean before putting it back on Perry's head). Both Monogram and Wanda's divisions were there; all with cake, punch, music and all were having a good time.

"But wait a minute," Carl spoke. "Now, I'm happy that Doof's brother did this, but that doesn't change the fact that male platypuses have poison in their spurs. Platypuses are still dangerous if you're not careful."

"Just shut up and boogie down, Carl." Monogram told him.

"Yes sir." And with that, Carl started boogying again.

After the party, Perry made a pit stop at DEI. Doofensmirtz's door still had the cutout of him breaking in. Doofenshmirtz opened the door. He was wearing his robe and panda slippers.

"_Perry the Platypus_?" He asked, then getting mad. "Don't you know what time it is? It's almost midnight! You know I got to recharge my brain so I can think of an evil plan! Now, have a bad night, Perry the Platypus!" He was about to close the door when Perry embraced him in a hug. Doofensmirtz smiled. He didn't need an explanation to why Perry was hugging him, he already knew.

"You're welcome, Perry the Platypus." Perry then left. Doofenshmirtz looked out after him. "You're welcome." And with that, he shut his door.

Perry smiled. Despite all that had happened, he was glad he and the doctor would always be BFFs…best frenemies forever.


End file.
